


Stone

by worldturnscold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, crack or sort of, dont take this for real, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturnscold/pseuds/worldturnscold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was the last time you were scared of a Professor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not your typical fic...(it's kinda crack?)

"Are you guys comparing who is worse?" Hyunwoo asked as he tilted his head. Ignoring Hyunwoo's question, Soojung pushed the other away as she continued her conversation with the tall and skinny girl. "Unni, you mean he just tore Myungeun Unni's report into pieces?" Yein's eyes widened. "Yes, and he did not even bat his eyelashes when Myungeun cried in front of him," Soojung continued her interesting story sharing session with the younger. "So, don't you dare cross his line," Soojung warned. Yein shuddered- she had heard terrifying stories of Professor Kim but did not expect him to be this horrible.

"LEE SOOJUNG!" A loud and high pitched scream startled the duo as the petite girl turned her head. "I told you to wait for me! Why did you run away!" Mijoo cried dramatically as frowned angrily. "You were too slow for me," Soojung answered truthfully. "What were you all talking about?" Mijoo asked curiously. "Ah...nothing...let's go for Professor Nam's lesson before he starts freaking us out with his silent stares," Soojung giggled as she dragged Mijoo along with her. "Bye Yein! Enjoy your first lesson with Prof Kim!" Soojung smiled evilly at the younger. Yein frowned. This was the first day of her University. She supposed to make new friends and enjoy her new start… But, Why was everything not going her way?

“Since it’s the first lesson today, I shall be lenient to all of you. From the next lesson onwards, if any of you are late, take it as you are absent, is that understood?” The man in his late twenties narrowed his eyes as he warned seriously. The frightened students nodded their head vigorously as they scurried to their seats. Professor Kim Sunggyu, or as many students would call him, ‘stone’- the cold stone terror. Yein did not realised she have been holding her breath until she released it. Her stomach growled as she frowned in annoyance. No…not now, Jung Yein…

 

“PSSSsshhhh…ssss….ssss…”

“Oh my god, I heard you! Can’t you see I’m trying my best to ignore you?!” Soojung rolled her eyes as the pretty girl tried to catch her attention. “I heard a rumour,” Mijoo leaned against her annoyed friend as she whispered into her ears. Soojung grinned when she heard Mijoo’s whispers. Was it surprising? She doesn’t think so….

“It’s just a rumor,” Soojung replied as she yawned.

“That is what I thought….Until I saw this video online,” Mijoo pressed the play button as she grinned happily.

The light brown haired man raised his hands and immediately all eyes are on him. “I would like to make a suggestion,” The man’s eyes were set on the head of the school. A sweat trickled down the bald man’s head as his pupils shook. The silent was deafening as the bald man begged- just anyone, talk. No one likes it when he spoke, especially when he suggest anything. He was supposed to be quiet like always. The bald man clears his throat and smiled nervously.

“Since it is the start of the new term and many students managed to hit the school targeted scores, pulling the school’s average scores to the highest achieved, I would like to propose a trip to Busan as a reward for the students to relax and have fun,” The professor suggested with a cold face, without a hint of nervousness. It was as if the decision had been made. In fact, the other professors gathered at the yearly meeting was feeling anxious, not knowing how to react to the skinny and pale man’s demand.

The bald man’s face changed as he coughed, unable to look into the brown haired professor’s eyes. “I agree with Professor Kim,” A deep voice spoke, scaring everyone. Having the quiet and cold man to speak up was crazy enough, but having that mysterious professor that never ever talked about his opinions, siding the other was insane. Everyone stared at the both Professors with wide eyes, unable to believe that it was not a dream. Putting the two professors together was literally an absolutely insane thought, never would one think it would ever happen.

The two infamous Professors in the school, Professor Kim Sunggyu and Professor Nam Woohyun. One is known to be ice cold, never ever showing his emotions to anyone, really strict with his marking, especially for reports. The other is known for his mysterious enigma, disappearing once the school ends and no one ever know about his personal life. Even though the two Professors were oddly similar, skipping a few grades, came from the same school, they never ever talk to each other, not even once. Many Professors, including students concluded that both of them were rivals before they even entered the school and started teaching. The whole room was creepily silent once again before some whispers could be heard.

“Are they for real?”

“We don’t even have funds..”

“Oh my god, he talks….No, they can talk….oh my god…”

“I think this is the longest Professor Kim have spoken,”

“I don’t think I heard Professor Nam’s voice..it’s the first…how can he sound so hot?!”

There were murmurs as some young ladies from the human resources department swooned when Woohyun spoke, whereas the rest were genuinely concern over their colleagues and the University’s funds.

“Alright, alright,” The bald man’s raised his hands in surrender. “How is it possible, Professor Kim? As you know, our University funds are limited as we did not managed to get the funding from the government throughout the past years,” The head of the school replied. The bald man tightened his jaws, he shouldn’t be afraid of the both of them. He was the head of school, he should show them who have the final say. He should put the two other Professors back in their positions.

Both Professors stayed in silence, as the bald man grinned proudly. “And in case you forget, we are the bottom University, the lowest ranked University in Korea!” The head of school continued as he started mocking the University. He was so sick of how these two Professors thought so highly of themselves just because they came from an established University. He was sure that they both came from wealthy families too. I guess no one have ever shot you down like this right? How do you feel now Professor Kim? The bald man smirked as he stared at the quiet man.

“I beg to differ,” The black haired Professor answered as he interrupted the bald man’s thoughts. “In case you forget, we have shown tremendous improvement and now we are ranked out of the bottom hundred University,” Professor Nam continued as he tilted his head cockily.

“That doesn’t mean-“

“So this means that from this year onwards we can get funding from the government” The black haired man continued, shooting the head of school down before he could reply.

“Even if we managed to get the funds, it must be used on more important issues such as increasing the number of students who needs financial support,” The head of school reasoned.

“Point taken….and that is why I prepared this,” The brown haired man threw an A4 sized envelope on the table and the bald man opened it immediately.

“Sponsor?”

“Yes, an ex-student from this University, who is now a successful businessman had agreed to fund the students for this trip,” Sunggyu gave a brief summary of what was stated in the envelope. The other professors were awestruck by the cold Professor’s preparation as he stood up.

“The meeting is not over yet!” Ignoring the head of school, Professor Kim walked out of the room.

“Before you make sure one respect you, you should drop that useless ego of yours first and don’t you dare look down on your own school and students, they deserve so much more,” Professor Nam pointed out before leaving after the brown haired man.

“Is it me or are they really cool?” Mijoo’s eyes were filled with admiration as she looked at her friend. “Yah! Soojung!” Mijoo shook the other as she whined in annoyance. Soojung actually fell asleep while watching the video Mijoo had shown her. “How dare she?! This stupid pig! I had such a hard time trying to download this video and the next minute it was taken down,” Mijoo gritted her teeth. Her facial expression changed immediately when she pressed the replay button as Professor Kim’s face was on again. She had no idea who uploaded the video of the University yearly meeting online but she was so glad that she had seen the cool sides of her two Professors. But were the rumours really true?

 

“Ah…I finally can breathe now,” Sunggyu let out a sigh of relief as he lied on the couch. “Kim Sunggyu, I won’t be shock if he kicks you out of the school,” The man next to him rolled his eyes. “Nam Woohyun, do you even think you have the rights to say that to me?!” The brown haired man narrowed his eyes. “Gyu, how many times must I say, you better drop that cold act now,” Woohyun warned in a serious tone. The both of them stared at each other for a while before breaking into laughter.

“Can you believe it?” Woohyun asked the other. “Hmmm?” Sunggyu smiles as he looked at the other. “That they actually believe we hate each other, that they actually thought we were cold and mysterious, that they thought we are rivals,” Woohyun chuckled. “I am not surprised, we were rivals,” Sunggyu replied cheekily. “I never thought of you as a rival, all my University life was just thinking, how on earth am I gonna get you to be mine,” Woohyun replied hugging the other close to his chest. “Aww man, you make me seem like the bad one, I was spending my whole University life trying to beat this cool and smart boy in my class who spends his entire time playing soccer than studying,” Sunggyu mumbled against Woohyun’s chest.

“Can’t deny you were a nerd,” Woohyun snorted. “YAH! NAM WOOHYUN!” Sunggyu yelled as he pulled apart from the other. “I’m just kidding,” Woohyun assured. “You don’t know how hard I fell when I saw you without glasses because you were busy trying to wipe your glasses clean after getting drenched in the rain,” Woohyun reminisces the past as he recalled how adorable Sunggyu looked with his glasses. He had never expect how beautiful Sunggyu looks without his glasses- he was smitten. “So, are you trying to say it’s my eyes that you like and not me?!” Sunggyu asked in doubt. “Kim Sunggyu, I say it every day and you always make me repeat it whenever you like it, I love you, not just your eyes, but every part of you,” Woohyun kissed the other’s nose softly.

“Your students are going to cringe and get grossed out when they see this side of you, or when they find out your past,” Sunggyu laughed as he pinched Woohyun’s cheeks. “Oh how about you?! You think they won’t freak out when they see your dark past?” Woohyun rebutted. “Do you mean me in glasses or me being a nerd?” Sunggyu raised his eyebrows. “Both,” Woohyun laughed as he was reminded once again of class president Sunggyu. “Well, I am sure they expected it,” Sunggyu answered back. “Unlike you!” The small eyes man stuck out his tongue before leaving the couch.

 

“Tell me,” Woohyun questioned. “Hmm..?” Sunggyu answered sleepily. “Why do you put up a cold face in front of them and let them call you ‘stone’? Till today, I don’t understand that,” Woohyun tilted his head in confusion, like a lost puppy. Sunggyu could not help but smile back at the lost puppy.

“Because I remember….back to the times where I actually do respect teachers who are stricter and they made me study harder because I was so scared of them. When I grew up, I realised that many educators these days just don’t care, they just do it for the sake of money. As for me, I wanted my students to learn and grow, I wanted to be there for them, I wanted them to know that despite my cold front, I love them all, I wanted to see them try their hardest and push their limits. I wanted them to learn the hard way because most of the times, life isn’t easy, because I wanted to shelter them at times but also at the same time, push them right in front to let them protect themselves. It’s just…I want them to grow up well…” Sunggyu moved his hands to wipe off Woohyun’s tears.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun, are you a child? Are you my student? Why are you crying?” Sunggyu chided as he kissed the black haired man’s nose. Woohyun grinned as he shook his head.

_Because Kim Sunggyu….You are so beautiful…in every single way…_

 

“They are together, I am sure of it!” Mijoo said confidently. Soojung shook her head as she giggled silently. “Yah! Lee Soojung! Are you laughing at me?!” Mijoo yelled to the phone. “No…You’re just so funny, Mijoo-ah,” Soojung replied. “You don’t sound like you are shocked,” Mijoo noted as she asked in suspicion. “Do you already know this?!’ Mijoo frowned. “Do you already know that Professor Kim is dating Professor Nam?!” Mijoo asked in annoyance. “No, I am laughing because it sounds ridiculous!” Soojung replied. “Shit! I got to go, Omma is coming back and yet I haven’t pack my room yet, she is going to kill me!” Mijoo hastily hang up the phone.

_Mijoo-ah…Mijoo-ah…What do I do with you when you know the whole truth? You are so going to kill me…_

 

“Wake up!” Soojung could feel someone shaking her violently. “Ngh…it’s Saturday, go away!” Soojung groaned as she pushes the hand away from her shoulders. “KIM SOOJUNG!” The man yelled, scaring the young girl awake. “Why do you always do the same shit every Saturday?!” Soojung gritted her teeth.

“What.What.WHAT.WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Soojung shouted in annoyance. “Mind your manners,” The man warned. “Sunggyu Oppa, What can your beloved cute little sister do for you?” Soojung asked, batting her eyelashes. The brown haired man could only roll his eyes at his younger sister’s sarcasm. So much for being a Professor when he cannot even educate his sister well.

“Did you put this online?! And what is this latest rumour I heard?” Sunggyu asked her sister. Soojung’s eyes fidgeted. Kim Soojung, you are so dead! “I didn’t” Soojung denied as she avoided her brother’s glaring eyes. “Kim Soojung, you better say the truth before I expose you,” Sunggyu shook his head. Does his sister ever learn? “Alright, alright! I uploaded that video online and yes I started the new rumour,” Soojung raised her hands up. She knew she was dead. “But…Oppa…you know its just a joke right?.....Oppa…put that lamp down, let’s do this the mature way…OPPA!” Soojung avoided the lamp which was thrown towards her. “Kim Soojung, you are so dead,” Sunggyu smiled as he spoke it loud and clear for his sister to hear. “OPPA, I AM SORRY!!!” Soojung begged as she knelt down for forgiveness.  
  
Soojung groaned. She knew that her punishment would be horrible this time but she did not know it would be this bad. Her hands were sore and tired, her legs were numb and she could no longer feel it. “Do you know why you are in the wrong this time?” Sunggyu asked his sister, who was raising her hands lazily and kneeling on the ground for the past two hours while hearing his lectures. “Yes Oppa,” Soojung replied, nodding her head. And it’s all because you made me fail to get Infinite Oppas' concert tickets…If you didn’t shut my laptop when I was desperately snatching for the tickets online on purpose I wouldn’t have done all these… Soojung bite her tongue back to prevent herself from saying the truth. Sometimes, it is better to let the truth be hidden.

“Oppa, Can I ask a question?” Soojung asked while lying on her bed. Sunggyu tilted his head. “Why do you hate it so much when people know that you care?” Soojung asked her brother. She knew that her brother was mad at her because she had shown the entire school that Professor Kim Sunggyu was someone who cared for his students unlike his cold demeanour. “It’s just…I am just doing my job as a Professor, doing things for my student’s interests…credits and admiration is not what I am looking for,” Her brother replied. At that moment, maybe Mijoo was right, her brother was indeed cool. “How about the part where the whole world shouldn’t know that Woohyun Oppa and you are not enemies and in fact, you both are disgustingly in love,” Soojung asked in curiosity.

“What do you mean? It’s just my personal life, I don’t want anyone knowing it,” Sunggyu resolved her sister’s curiousity. Soojung nodded her head. “Wait a minute, why did you suddenly ask about this?” Sunggyu glared at her sister. “The rumour…” Soojung shrugged. “KIM SOOJUNG! KNEEL DOWN AGAIN THIS INSTANT!” Sunggyu instructed as he shouted at her angrily.

Darn….Just my luck! Why do I have to open my big mouth! Soojung frowned, feeling irritated and frustrated. Soojung looked down on the floor in shame. “I was talking about the rumour that I had thrown Myungeun’s report on the floor and made her cry,” Sunggyu corrected as he stared at her sister. Soojung stood up abruptly. “No! I didn’t spread that! That was what Hyunwoo told me!” Soojung insisted. Sunggyu looked at his sister in confusion. _Looks like Professor Kim Sunggyu had more enemies than expected….._

 

“Nam Hyunwoo! How could you spread that horrible rumour about Professor Kim?!” Woohyun scolded his younger brother. “Hyung! I am sorry, I was just helping Soojung to get her revenge and make her happier since she was so upset when she failed to get her tickets to Infinite hyung’s concert,” Hyunwoo reasoned. “You’re grounded for a month!” Hyunwoo groaned. Whoever that said Professor Kim Sunggyu was worse have definitely not met his brother…..

“The next time you try spreading a bad rumour about Gyu, you are so dead, is that understood?!” Woohyun warned seriously. Hyunwoo nodded his head timidly. No…He was wrong, he should have never ever insult his brother’s lover…. Hyunwoo shuddered at the thought of anyone else hurting the small eyes man. His brother is definitely going to kill that person, regardless of who they were. So much for being such a mysterious enigmatic Professor….Hyunwoo scoffed.


End file.
